Escape
by evoria
Summary: This is just my mind flowing through some ideas. let me know what you think, it's my first fic so be kind! lol i can handle the critics though. Enjoy ! Fitz and Liv have to deal with him calling her a 'Mistress' and they have to deal with a lot of transitions.. will they make it? or will the crumble? Can fitz and Liv escape and head to freedom?
1. Chapter 1

March 2013

She was scared, the results determines every decision she makes from here on out. Her hands were slightly trembling from the results of this test. Everything is about ti change because she doesn't need a blood test to tell her what she already knows…

'' ?'' Dr. Clark called as she knocked on the door

'' Yes you can come in. give it to me straight doctor.'' Olivia said trying to hide the tremor of her voice.

''Ok , well you were correct. You are pregnant. From the results we can estimate that the conception date was in the week of Valentine's Day. Does that sound accurate to you?'' the doctor asked.

Of course it sounded accurate, that week was the week of hell. She had to play happy as she went to Ella's christening and then Fitz fucked her in an electrical closet. Go figure, now he hates her and they just made a baby.

'' ?'' Dr. Clark asked wearily "Are you okay?''

''Yes. Sorry doctor that sounds accurate, so how far along am I?''

''I would say about 3 weeks so still in the early stages. It's early enough if you would like to terminate your pregnancy. I can leave you alone so you can think about it." The doctor stated as she headed for the door.

''No need doctor I am keeping my baby, where do I sign so we can set up our appointments?''

XxX

''Harrison we have a problem.'' Olivia said as she walked into OPA office.

''What is it liv? What do you need me to do?'' he asked as he stood up and walked over to her desk.

She smiled, grateful for people like Harrison in her life, she was glad they were her family.

''gather everyone and meet me in the briefing room in five minutes.'' She called back as she went into her bathroom.

Olivia needed time to think of how she would tell her team she was pregnant, let alone with the POTUS' baby. She knew it would be hard but she allowed the affair to continue as long as it did so she has nobody to blame but herself. After she fixed herself up in the bathroom she made her way to the briefing room. As soon as she opened the door all eyes were on her but she had to do it.

''I am pretty sure you are all wondering why you are in here seeing as though we have no cases. Well I have to tell you guys something and before any of you asks any questions let me get it all out.-'

She took a deep breath before she continued.

'' As you all know I helped president grant with his campaign to become president. While working on said campaign we started having an affair.'

She continued even as she noticed the looks on everyone's face except Huck, she knew Huck knew about her and Fitz.

''I wanted to stop but F- the president didn't and after a while he broke past my defenses. Up until Verna's funeral we had an on and off relationship. Everything that I thought I knew became a memory, because Verna told him what we did to get him elected. I and other people whose names I will not mention at this time rigged voting machines in Defiance Co. Ohio. He found out on Verna's death bed and he needle the affair. But when I was at Ella's after christening party me and the president… had.. Relations again and now I am pregnant with his baby.'' She took a deep breath as she let all the she just said sink in.

They sat in quiet for a while and Olivia began to squirm because she was very uncomfortable. But then Abby broke the silence and what she said made Olivia's heart smile.

''Well glad we got that straightened out. Now what do you want us to do? How can we handle this?'' Abby said sincerely as she looked at her friend who looked like she was about to break.

''First I want you guys to know I can't stay here in D.C, to many people know me and I don't want the reporters to catch wind so I'm leaving Harrison in charge until my baby is at least one years old. So-''

She was cut off by Harrison who said ''we aren't doing this without you Liv. I can speak for us and say we are here for you we will help you with the baby and when you are ready to come back we will come back.'' Harrison said as he looked around the room and received agreeing nods from everyone.

''Ok. Well I have to disappear. He cannot find me. I will tell him later. But for now we need to get everything out of my apartment. Leave my furniture just get everything else. I have a house in Laurel Maryland. It is on a big piece of land and the house has 8 rooms, you guys can stay with me if you would like but you don't have to. I also have a house in Virginia that has 3 rooms so if you guys want that then you guys can live there. Also I will be making a trip in the next few days to the white house, I have to tell Cyrus. Once I tell him and make my way out of there I will have Huck and Harrison waiting for me around the corner so as soon as I hop into the truck we can vanish. Any questions?''

'' I have one'' Quinn said. '' where the hell did you get all these houses?''

They all busted out into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 Lose Myself

A/n_: The reviews I have received have made me smile! You guys are to kind! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, this chapter will make you feel somethings, and my heart was racing as I typed this. Fluff will be coming I promise! Yayyy! Sorry this chapter is so long write whatever comes to my head and ideas were spilling out of my ears. Enjoy my loves. For story teases follow me on tumblr: _sheissoscandolous and twitter Aliltasteof_e

-Lady E.

DISCLAIMER: Shonda owns all things scandal…though one day it shall be mine.. Along with KW ;) ENJOY!

**I used to do it for the love a long time ago  
And all I ever wanted was love  
I used to love without fear a long time ago  
And all I ever wanted was love  
Then somebody came around and tried to hurt me  
Try to make me feel like I was unworthy  
Took a pure love and tried to make it dirty  
Truth was they never did deserve me no! - Marsha Ambrosius Lose Myself.**

MARCH 2013

"Cyrus, I need to talk to you immediately.'' Olivia blurted out as soon as he picked up his office phone.

''Okay, Olivia what is wrong? You sound distraught.'' He said his voice filed with actual concern

'' I need to meet you at the white house but please make sure HE won't be there, I cannot see him because if I do shit will hit the fan.'' She rushed out in one breath making sure he heard the urgency in her voice.

'' okay, okay he has a meeting with the director of the CIA and some seals today around ten the meeting will be a minute so you can come at 10:30. Liv are you okay?''

'' see you at 10:30 Uncle Cyrus.''

''Liv!'' he yelled but she had already hung up.

XxX

Olivia arrived at the white house at 10:00 knowing that it would take at least 15 minutes to get through security. She wore a loose fitting shirt to hide the tiny bump that was beginning to show, she did not need people questioning her about anything. As she made her way through security she heard someone call her name and an icy chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver. Only one person besides Fitz had that affect on her, and it wasn't a good thing with Mellie.

''Olivia! My what a surprise I haven't seen you in forever!'' Mellie exclaimed with a smile so fake it made you wonder who her plastic surgeon was.

''Hello Madame First Lady. It has been a while, I have been very busy.'' Olivia stated putting her best fake smile on as well.

''Fitz is in a meeting, so if you are looking for him you may have to come back.'' She spit out the last words with so much venom Olivia thought she say he head spin.

''Oh no, I am not here for the president; I am here to speak to Cyrus. After that I have business to handle.'' She smiled as she walked away leaving Mellie there to watch her retreating back.

Cyrus' head popped up as he heard the knock on the door. He knew it was Olivia, he wasn't able to get much sleep last night wondering why she needed to see him today, his mind traveled to all things leading to defiance, his palms were sweating as he stood up from his desk to greet Olivia.

''Calm down Cyrus, you like you are about to shit yourself, no this meeting has nothing to do with defiance. Calm down.'' She giggled as he took a deep breath.

''You had me scared liv, so what do I owe this visit?'' he asked as he sat down at his desk and Olivia sat across from him.

''would you like some coffee liv? I am making some now.''

''No thank you, I just want to say what I have to say and leave.'' She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

''Last month after Ella's christening, I was on my way out the door. Fitz followed me and well pulled me into a closet, I know I don't have to inform you on what happened after that. Anyways I felt something wasn't right last week and went to the doctors and she confirmed what I already knew. I am pregnant with his baby.'' She paused as she watched his face fall, but before he could say anything she continued.

''I haven't told him, and I don't plan to until he is officially out of office, whenever that may be. I will be leaving D.C and I will be closing OPA, I am not sure for how long but I need to disappear. All my numbers have changed and before I leave out of here I will leave you a burner phone, it will be turned on only on the 15 of every month. You can call me and inform on whatever it is you want and I will do the same. I hate that it has to be like this but he cannot find me. If I feel like he has found me, I will cut off communication and disappear again and this time you will NOT find me. Do we have an understanding.'' She finally let out a breath. She looked up and saw tears in Cyrus' eyes, it caused her to tear up as well.

''Olivia I promise you, I won't allow him to find you. I am so sorry it has to be like this. No matter how much of an ass I may act like I love you so much. I know these past few years I have been nothing but a pain in your ass but i- we have worked to hard for this. I will respect you and your wishes.'' He said as he let the tears fall.

She walked around the table and hugged him, they straightened up and before she left she placed the phone on his desk. As she reached for the door after their goodbyes, the door jerked open and in walked in the man she was trying to avoid.

_FUCK._ Was all Olivia thought when he saw her.

''Livvy, hi... I um… can we talk? Please.'' Fitz asked a hint of desperation and agony in his voice.

''Excuse me Mr. President, I didn't mean to bump into you, I have to go.'' She rushed out as she tried to pass _him._

He grabbed her arm ''Please Liv.'' He asked his eyes pleading.

''OK. What is it?'' she asked a hint of attitude in her voice.

''Cyrus can you give us a minute?'' he asked not taking his eyes off Olivia.

''Liv? Do you need me to stay?'' he asked

''it's okay, uncle Cy, I won't be staying long.'' She said raking her eyes from Fitz to look at Cyrus.

Cyrus left out of the room and for a while they didn't speak, just sizing each other up. Olivia became uncomfortable under his stare.

''What do you want Fitz?'' she snapped out of the trance breaking the silence.

''I'm sorry liv, what I said back there was just wrong. I didn't mean it. I love you, you are not my mistress, you are the love of my live. My everything, the reason I continue to breath. Olivia Carolyn Pope you make me, whole. Please don't think I meant anything I said. I need you, I breathe you, you make me a better man. Sweet baby I am so so so sorry.'' He said as tears filled his eyes. He never thought he would be able to say those words to her.

'' Is that all?'' she asked as she looked at her I watch. ''Excuse me I am running late, it was nice to see you. By the way Fitzgerald, lay off the liquor, you stink.'' With that she left him standing there and it took everything in her not to turn around and kiss him.

_This chapter almost made me cry, I had to hold it together lol I type these while I'm in school! We finally saw some Fitz! Isn't he good with words?! Gah! Well in these next few chapters we will be seeing Fitz and be introduced to a new character… wonder who it may be?! See you guys next time xoxox E._


	3. Chapter 3 Cold War

**This is a cold war, we're fighting**

**And neither one of us wants to surrender, love is slowly dying**

**This is a cold war we're fighting**

**And did you even care? (care)**

**Oh-oh, you wanna start this cold war**

**Love is a war zone we're standing in the middle**

**Yes we are baby**

**You draw your weapon as I'm loading guard my missile**

**With no one to save us**

**Guess you keep your guard up hoping I climb over**

**And I do, baby with time I do**

**Cause we're both too stubborn to say we're hurting**

**So we stay, when it's probably best to walk away – Marsha Ambrosius Cold War.  
***HEY ALL I AM SO THRILLED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS RUNNING IN MY HEAD I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A TRILOGY OFSOME SORT! WELL STAY TUNED BECAUSE IN A FEW CHAPTERS ITS GOING TO GET MESSSSSY! SPECIAL S/O TO MY LOVEY "Da Princes and Me's'' for being a dear and helping me out with the nickname for baby OLITZ now ENJOY MY LOVIES*****

******DISCLAIMER: I HAVE YET TO MAKE SCANDAL MINES…OR KERRY. SHE HASN'T TEXTED ME BACK LOL******

July 2013

''Cass it's not that big of a deal, I haven't seen him in four months. I'm just going to OPA to get my will out my safe and get the rest of my summer dresses from my apartment. I doubt he is watching me.'' Olivia tried to explain to her God sister Cassandra.

''mmmm whatever OC, that man will have every law enforcement agency looking out for you the minute you cross the D.C/MARYLAND line. Be careful and carry your mace please.'' She said as they ate their peaches on the porch of liv's house.

''I'm pregnant not disabled. I know geesh. You and Abby kill me. You two act like I have half a brain because I share my body with my baby. Damn, I can't piss without you or her breathing down my neck.'' She chuckled because that was the truth.

'' we aren't that bad! We just know how stubborn you can be and we have to watch out, because that lil bugger will be the same.'' She laughed as liv made a face.

'' did you just call my baby a bugger? You hear that peaches she called you a bugger, shame on Auntie Cass'' she said as she rubbed her belly

''Livy I love you but what the hell did you just call that baby?'' she asked as she made a face

''Peaches, I have been craving peaches since I found out I was pregnant and me and Fitz had our first..time… in Georgia and he loves peaches. So it fits. Hey don't judge!'' she said as she threw her slipper in the direction of her god sister.

''good thing you didn't play sports your aim is horrible! But what if your baby is a boy, you still going to call that baby peaches? Because you will ruin him before he even makes it to kindergarten.''

''no if it is a boy then I will figure out something. I haven't even thought of names yet though if it is a girl I will name her after mom.''

Olivia's parents passed away in a fatal 20 car pile-up on the key bridge in Maryland. Her drunk driver caused the collision and her dad lost control of the car and smacked into the side of the bridge killing her parents instantly. She was crushed, it was her junior year in college and she almost lost herself trying to deal. When school let out that summer Olivia went to live with her aunt who was also her God Mother, Aunt Sandy was her salvation in a very dark tunnel; sadly she passed last year due to a long battle with ovarian cancer.

'' I think that is a good idea. Well Liv you better get going if you want to make it back before Huck comes from the airport from picking up Quinn and Harrison. Hey speaking of Harrison… is he single? Because that damn man is FINE I mean like damn! How you work with him and not want to tap that? Shit he can have me anyway he likes'' she exclaimed while fanning herself

Harrison and Quinn decided to travel before they came to live with Olivia. Harrison went to Jamaica and Quinn decided to live in London for some time, while Huck and Abby decided to stay and watch over liv with Cass.

''on that note I will be leaving. Call you when I reach OPA.'' She said taking her bowl of peaches and headed to her car.

XxX

Four months, it has been four whole damn months since Fitz ran into Olivia last. He stopped drinking because of the look of disgust he saw in her eyes. Instead of drinking his pain away he has decided to work out as much as he hated it, it helped him work off anger and it made him tired enough to at least get four hours of sleep. Oh how he missed his sweet baby, how he longed to hold her in his arms and play in her hair.

Fitz' thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound on his cell phone. It wasn't a regular cell phone this phone alerted him when someone entered either OPA or Olivia's apartment. The beeps he heard was telling him was OPA, so he turned on his computer screen and saw liv walking through her office, she was getting some paper work out of her safe. He saw her mouth moving and turned on audio.

''_Cass its fine, nobody is here. I have my will and I am about to go to my apartment to get the rest of my summer clothes and some of Aunt Sandy's jewelry that I forget to give to you. Call you when I get there, and yes I promise no heavy lifting. Love you too.''_

That was all Fitz needed to hear because after that he shut off the computer and told Tom to get the trucks ready. He was going to make Olivia hear him out.

XxX

It felt so weird being back at her apartment, but a good weird. How she missed her place but she knew she couldn't live here and be pregnant. It just wasn't going to work. As she was going through her closet and heard a knock on her door.

''Coming!'' she yelled

''Yes- Fitz… how did you know…what are you doing here?'' she asked him with a bit of attitude in her voice. This is not what she needed.

He didn't answer he just walked into her apartment and she had no choice but to close the door and wait for him to notice her stomach. She took a deep breath a turned around when he finally looked at her stomach she saw hurt in his eyes.

''Damn, not even four months after you saw me you get knocked up by some guy? I didn't take you for the bed hopper liv, it's so beneath you, beneath us.'' He said with disgust in his voice.

''Are you done? Because you have no damn idea what you are speaking of. I am 6 months pregnant and I know you are good at math so I will give you a minute to calculate the last time we had sex, then add up the time to equal today and you will find out who the father of my baby is. Though I do hope if this is a boy he won't an ass like you.'' She spat out as she walked into the back to get a picture of her first sonogram when she came back Fitz had a look of awe and apology on his face. She ignored him and threw the pictures at him. He looked at the time that was stamped on them and his eyes filled with tears.

''Liv.. we… you… a baby?'' he choked between the tears on his face.

''yes Fitzgerald a baby. Your whore of a mistress kept her legs closed enough to let your little soldiers do their work before she opened them for another man.'' She said with so much venom he flinched at her words.

''Liv.. I didn't mean it. Lately I have been sticking my foot in my mouth. I am sorry.''

''Whatever Fitz.''

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but it was only five minutes

'' when were you going to tell me?''

''Whenever you stopped being the leader of the free world.'' She said flatly and she sat down on her couch

He just looked at her he didn't know what he felt.

''What the hell do you mean! You would let my child grow up for six years of his or her life not knowing me? What the fuck Liv?'' he yelled his face turning red as a beat.

''It's simple. I refuse to let my child grow up being hounded by media and being labeled as 'America's Bastard' you can get mad all you want but you know you feel the same. I don't mind being labeled 'America's Whore' you already labeled me that… twice in fact what's a few million people repeating it?'' she said as coldly as she could.

''Liv I'm sorry, I don't want to fight right now, can I just hold you and the baby? Please Liv.'' He begged as he knelt in front of her tears staining his face.

She hated seeing the man she loved cry, hell she began to cry her damn self. It was hard to not love this man. What was a few minutes hell a few hours? She owed him that, so she picked up her cell and called Cass, told her that Fitz knows and wants to bond with the baby. Cass understood and told her she would tell Huck not to worry and she will see her in the morning.

After the phone call Fitz and Olivia layed in her bed as he rubbed her stomach, they talked about the baby and her pregnancy. They talked until the both were asleep with Olivia in his arms. This was the best sleep wither of them have had in months.

*****Damn, that was long! Lol sorry it was so long. I wanted to get this out of my head. I hope you guys like Cass, because I do! Olivia is getting snappy isn't she!? Damn.. RAAWRR! These next chapters I will ff a lil bit and it is about to get MESSY! Bear with me guys! Remember OLITZ is the endgame! I love you all!**

**Again s/o to Da Princes and Me's! See you guys next time**

**XOXO Lady E**


	4. Chapter 4 Love and War pt 1

**We stay on the front lines**

**Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops**

**We go so hard we lose control**

**The fire stops then we explode**

**When the smoke clears we dry our tears**

**Only in love and war - Tamar Braxton Love and War**

***HEY ALL! GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW YOU GUYS SAY YOU LIKE LONG CH. BUT I DON'T WANNA BORE YOU GUYS! ANYWAYS THIS CH. WE WILL FIND OUT SOME DIRT ON MELLIE AND FITZ AND LIV WILL CLASH LIKE NEVER BEFORE. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME! AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST FAST. EITHER DAILY OR EVERY OTHER DAY. THIS STORY IS ALMOST AT IT'S END BUT NO WORRIES I WILL BE MAKING A TRILOGY. THE NEXT TITLE I AM GUESSING WILL BE ''FREEDOM'' HENCE ESCCAPE... FREEDOM... CLEVER RIGHT? HAHA! WELL ENJOY AND REMEMBER OLITZ IS #ENDGAME***

********DISCLAIMER: SHONDA WON'T HAND OVER SCANDAL SO I STILL DON'T OWN IT AND WELL KERRY STILL HASN'T TEXTED ME BACK. I THINK HER PHONE IS OFF!*******

**ENJOY MY LOVELYS**

October 2013

Olivia's due date was slowly approaching and as she was getting her house ready for peaches (the baby) she still had to figure out a way for Fitz to be present for her delivery. For the first time in her career Olivia was stumped on how to fix a problem.

While Cass and Harrison painted the baby's room, also peach colored because Olivia caved and had to know the sex of her baby. Thank God her baby is a girl. She hasn't told fitz yet because she wants him to be surprised. Mellie was surprisingly content with Olivia's pregnancy. well she had no choice when fitz threatened to divorce her and expose that she has been having an affair with some guy named Alonzo Rodriguez for the past 7 years. Mellie shut up then. they have yet to tell Jerry and Karen. but they were coming home from college for the weekend. they both decided to go to Howard university. Olivia was going to meet them at Camp David for the weekend, right after she came from her weekly doctor's appointment.

''Liv we finished the room, you can't go in there for about 3 days. the smell has to go away but it looks good.'' Harrison said as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

''Yeah liv Harrison did most of the work, he is taller than i am.'' Cass said staring at Harrison.

Olivia swears she has no shame in expressing who she is interested in.

''Hey Cass, i'm over here.'' Olivia said as she giggled. ''So who is taking me to my doctor's appointment? it's in an hour so whoever is going chop chop.'' she said as she left the two lovebirds on the porch.

Olivia went to her room to make sure she had everything packed for her weekend with the Grant family. she heard a knock on her door and told whoever it was to come in.

''Hey Huck. what's up?'' she asked as she sat on the bed putting on her shoes.

''Do you think going over there is a good idea? i have a bad feeling about all of this.'' he said wearily.

''Huck i will be fine, plus Cass is coming with me so if anything goes wrong i have her to back me up. don't be such a worry wort. i will be fine Huck. would you like to drive me and Cass to my appointment? then you can drop us off at Camp David.''

''Yes.i would like that. Abby made a run to the store but she said she loves you and see you sunday night.'' he relayed the message as he walked out of her room.

''Thanks Huck'' she said but he already left

XxX

Cass and Olivia just made it to Camp David and Fitz was there to greet them both at the door.

''Hey Cass, Hi liv.'' he said as he helped Olivia up the steps

''Hello Fitzgerald.'' she said flatly

''Liv when will you stop saying my whole name like i am your son? i apologized for what i said why can't you accept it?'' he asked before they went into the house, he was tired of her attitude but didn't want to argue with her to get her upset.

''I have forgiven you. i'm here aren't I? I don't call you Fitz because that's what the old Olivia called you. she died in that closet. so this Olivia will call you Fitzgerald, don't like it? not really my problem.'' she spat out as she snatched her arm free and waddled into the house.

''this is going to be a long weekend.'' fitz mumbled and he grabbed her bags.

XxX

Olivia, Fitz and Mellie were sitting on the porch out back talking waiting for Cass to come back from the store with Ben the other S.S detail.

''Since Cass isn't here i would like to discuss something with you and Mellie.'' Fitz said

'

Mellie and Olivia stared at fitz giving him the go ahead to continue.

''Olivia i want to be present during my child's birth, and before you come up with some lame ass excuse my cousin is an OBGYN and she delivers babies. She will be your doctor from here on out. Come Monday she will be contacting your doctor and informing her about the change. Now Mellie you will NOT treat my child or Olivia with disrespect because i swear i will ruin you. DO. NOT. PUSH. ME. that is not a threat and I know both know I will do it.'' he waited for either of them to speak. Olivia spoke first.

''Whatever you want Fitzgerald. i'm pretty sure i have no choice so i really don't know why you even felt the need to share. As usual you are in control. I have no say. By all means change whatever you want.'' she said in a tone that was ever so mocking.

he ignored her and looked towards Mellie.

''I hear you Fitz. No disrespect.''

''Good. Also Olivia i would like to talk about coming clean to the public about my child,'' he waited for her to go off on him

she sighed, and placed her glass of sparkling peach soda on the table. ''I haven't thought of how we are going to do that. Give me a few days and i will get back to you.'' she said as she picked up her glass and took a sip. she peered over her cup to see Fitz fuming.

''Get back to me? i am not one of your fucking clients Olivia! i am the father of your child!'' he yelled. Mellie silently went inside the house, this wasn't her argument. neither Fitz or Olivia cared she left.

''No dip shit Fitzgerald! Like i told you back in July I REFUSE TO LET AMERICA LABEL MY CHILD AS THE BASTARD OF AMERICA SO GIVE ME A FEW FUCKING DAYS TO THINK AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE I WILL GET BACK TO YOU! DAMNIT! now you got me all upset and peaches keeps kicking me. Mommy is sorry baby.'' she had to sit down because she didn't want to smack Fitz.

''Who is peaches?'' he asked

''The baby. i nicknamed the baby peaches because ever since i found out i was pregnant i have been craving peaches. The first time we made love was in Georgia home of the peach and i know you love peaches. So i nicknamed her peaches.'' she said as she shruggeed

''Her? as in we are having a baby girl?'' he asked with tears in his eyes

''Yes a baby girl. i was wondering if i could name her after both of our mothers. so her name would be Sophia Elizabeth Grant. What do you think?''

'' I love it Liv, thank you so much. you have just made me the happiest man in the whole world.'' before he could stop himself he kissed her, it was a deep passionate kiss and he was surprised when Olivia kissed him back.

''I'm sorry Liv, i couldn't help myself.'' he said as he pulled away from her even though all he wanted to do was carry her upstairs and lay with her, holding her.

''It's ok Fitz, just don't let it happen again'' she said as she turned away to gather herself.

he smiled as she turned away because she called him Fitz, he knew deep down underneath the hurt she still felt she still loved him the way he loved her.

''Fitz... i know how we can go public with the pregnancy. Before you shoot this down i want you to hear me out. Remember on the trail when you introduced me to your cousin Frank?'' she asked hoping he would hear her out.

''yeah, he was in love with you. i wanted to punch him in his face.'' he still remember when Frank saw liv, Frank's eyes lit up like a kid on christmas.

''Well before he passed away he told me that he always wanted kids. he saw how i was with Jerry and Karen and told me i would make a great mother. When they read his will he told me he left me a surprise. Well he left me some of his sperm, also with a note that said if i still wanted to have a baby i can use his sperm. Well seeing that you two were close we can tell the public that i used his sperm and you will be adopting the baby so she won't grow up without a father, or you can say that he asked you to do that in his will so he knows that his baby will grow up being loved. The public won't question who the father is because all the Grant children sort of resemble each other. I can have Huck draw up official unofficial adoption papers. what do you think?'' she was afraid of how he would react but it was their best bet to keep peaches safe.

''If it will keep peaches safe then i say we do this. I don't like it very much but i know how you feel about this.'' his reluctance was evident but he didn't want to fight with her. She just called him Fitz...twice.

Cass returned and Olivia and Fitz informed her and Mellie about the plan. As they waited for Karen and Jerry to arrive they all decided to watch a movie, Cass chose "Taken'' and they watched about a third of the movie before they heard Karen yell.

''MOM! DAD! LIV! where are you guys.''

''Up here Kare bear.'' Fitz yelled down the stairs.

Olivia felt the butterflies in her stomach, it was either that or peaches felt her nervousness too.

''Hey guys! boy traffic was a killer you would have thought-''

Karen didn't get to finish her sentence because as soon as she saw Liv's belly her eyes began to water.

'Oh my gosh! Dad you finally did it! you got Olivia pregnan! OHH congratulations! it's about time! JERRY! COME UP HERE QUICK!'' she ran to the steps to yell at her brother.

''What Kare geesh i just-'' he stopped mid sentence to look at Olivia's belly, he walked over to his dad and slapped him on his back

''Way to go dad!''

XxX

**OKAY THIS WILL BE PART ONE BECAUSE THIS IS WAYY TO LONG TO BE JUST ONE CHAPTER! WHEW SO MELLIE ISN'T SO CLEAN AFTER ALL? AND FITZ AND OLIVIA ARE STILL BUTTING HEADS. I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA ABOUT THE SPERM DONOR THING AT WORK LOL. NEXT CH. WE WILL FINALLY MEET BABY SOPHIA! YAY! AND IT IS ABOUT TO GET CRAZY, SO BEAR WITH ME. REMEMBER OLITZ= ENDGAME.**

**WITH LOVE AND PEACHES.**

**LADYE E.**


	5. Chapter 5 Love and War Pt 2

******DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN SCANDAL AND KERRY WASHINGTON HAS YET TO SAY SHE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME... BUT I DO OWN A BOTTLE OF COCONUT WATER THAT HAS HELPED ME WRITE THESE TWO CHAPTERS! ENJOY MY DEARS!******

''So you guys know about me and Olivia?'' Fitz asked, surprised his kids were so happy about all of this.

''Dad we have known since like forever! the way you guys look at each tells it all we were waiting for a baby. Took you guys long enough.'' Karen said as she looked between Olivia and her father.

''Yeah dad only a matter of time.'' Jerry said as he went to stand next to Cass. he has had a crush on her since he met her. ''Hey Cass, i'm in college now, so I just want to know if your are seeing anyone?'' he asked with hope in his eyes.

''Call me when you graduate.'' she winked at him

''Will do.'' he said with all the seriousness of the world.

Everyone laughed at Jerry as they went to sit and finish the movie. Once the movie was over Olivia explained the plan to Jerry and Karen. They said whatever was comfortable with Olivia and their dad they would go along with it.

XxX

October 17 2013

''Breathe Liv, you have to breathe!'' Abby and Cass yelled as another contraction hit Olivia

''AHHHH! HOLY SHIT THESE HURT! HUCK PLEASE DRIVE FASTER! AHHHH!'' Olivia was not liking this pain at all

As they got to the hospital Fitz' cousin met them at the door and took her to a private area of the hospital. Fitz was five minutes way with Karen and Jerry with him. Olivia so badly wanted medication but seeing as though this was her first child she wanted to feel it all.

10 Hours Later.

''Liv, she is beautiful. Thank you so much for allowing me to be here.'' fitz said as he rocked Sophia to sleep. She was born less than 2 hours

''Your are welcome Fitz.'' Olivia said half sedated. she couldn't take the pain and asked for medication.

Sophia Elizabeth Carolyn Grant was born at 6:34 a.m and weighed 7 pounds and 9 ounces. she had a full head of hair, grey eyes, a light honey complexion and was a screamer.

Karen and Jerry left about half an hour ago because they had class in the morning. Fitz couldn't leave but had to get on a plane to meet with the Prime Minister of France. He would be back in two days but he didn't want to leave his girls.

XxX

November 20 2013

Olivia and baby Sophia arrived at Camp David so she could spend the weekend with her dad. Sophia was a daddy's girl already. Whenever Fitz called her peaches she just smiled. Olivia thought fatherhood looked sexy on Fitz but she would never tell him. She has forgiven Fitz completely and has decided to stop calling hiM ''Fitzgerald'' she thought she was being childish. She sat on the porch drinking Sparkling apple cider, everyone turned in for the night. Cass was went to sleep first. Poor Cass was worn out by Sophia. Karen and Jerry turned in after, then Mellie and Fitz was putting Sophia down. Olivia looked at her watch 9:39. She decided to wait to pump milk for Sophia because she wasn't tired so she decided to wait. She heard footsteps coming from inside the house and knew Fitz was coming to look for her.

''There you are, my little peach is out like a light. Liv i could just watch her sleep all day. She is so beautiful.'' Every Time he spoke about Sophia his eyes lit up with a passion she has only seen when he speaks about Karen or Jerry.

''Yeah she is beautiful. My little girl.''

''Liv i was thinking since the word already knows about Sophia we can have a family Thanksgiving here without hiding her.''

Three days after her birth Fitz,Mellei and Olivia told the story that Olivia came up with and the American People ate it up. They knew how Frank felt about Olivia and knew Fitz was a good man so they could not help but believe it.

''Sure Sophia can come, but me and Cass are going to France.'' she said nonchalantly.

''Why are you going to France when we are here? That doesn't make sense Olivia.'' he said a little agitated now.

''Fitz just because the world knows about Sophia does not mean we have to sit here and play house. You are still married, there is no need for me to be here when you want to spend the holidays with your kids. i will only be gone three days. So what is the problem?'' she asked slightly annoyed.

''The problem is that I want to spend the holiday with my children and the woman I love.''

''Oh now you're in love with me again? Fitz i am going to France whether you like it or not. The only thing we have to be thankful for is our lives and Sophia. We aren't a couple anymore, hell we were never really a couple and i am tired of playing like we are.''

''Why are you being such a bitch about it! Damn all i want to do is spend-''

he couldn't finish his sentence because as soon as Olivia got over the shock, she threw her drink in his face and slapped him. he stumbled back because it was so unexpected and when he looked up he saw nothing but rage, anger, hurt.

''DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH? I'm a bitch because i don't want to sit here and play like we are married? I'm a bitch because i am TIRED OF PLAYING THIS GAME WITH YOU? No Fitzgerald you're the bitch! you fucking controlling son of a bitch YOU DON'T OWN ME! I WAS NOTHING BUT YOUR PLAY THING. A NICE PIECE OF ASS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET HARD LOOKING AT MELLIE. FUCK YOU AND YOUR HIGH HORSE YOU RODE IN ON.''

''HOLD THE HELL UP OLIVIA. I YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD WAS MORE THAN SEX!''

''WAS IT? HUH BECAUSE AS YOU PUT IT I WAS NOTHING BUT YOUR MISTRESS!''

''Livvy, please. i did not mean to call you a bitch, but you are not seeing my point of view. i want to be with you for the holidays! I want to be with the love of my life and my kids! i love you liv! but you are so damn difficult. why can't we just be happy?!"

''HAPPY? how the hell am i supposed to be happy being the other woman? how am i supposed to be happy being your whore?''

''Will you stop saying that? You know that is not what you are? Damnit Olivia you say some real stupid shit sometimes''

''Well you do stupid shit but nobody says anything to you. ''

''Excuse me?''

''You heard me Fitz you do stupid shit! but nobody says anything to you because you are the President, well i don't give a fuck who you are. I am NOT MELLIE YOU WON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU HAVE LOST YOUR DAMN MIND.''

''Don't bring her into this!''

''You mean don;t bring your WIFE INTO THIS? ''

''Yes don't bring her into this''

''And why the hell not?''

''She has nothing to do with this!''

''She has EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I HAVE TO BE A CERTAIN TO APPEASE YOU AND HER! I'M YOUR WHORE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND I KISS HER ASS TO SHUT HER THE HELL UP! SO DON'T TELL ME NOT TO BRING HER UP I DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT.''

''not in my house you don't!''

''You think you own me?'' I am not yours anymore Fitz, you made that very clear''

''YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!"

''THat is where you got it fucked up! my left ring finger is empty! it's naked, bare! Until it has a ring on it the ONLY person i belong to is Sophia! you're a control freak! Shit always has to be about you! well guess what Fitzgerald I AM MY OWN WOMAN.''

''Olivia watch who you are talking to'' he said flatly

''NO, YOU WATCH WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING TO''

''When you act like that I have every right to say your are acting like a bitch!''

''Let me say this ONE more time. WATCH WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO BECAUSE I WILL END YOU. I WILL FUCK WITH YOUR HEAD SO BAD YOU WILL FORGET WHO YOU ARE DO NOT PUSH ME FITZGERALD IT WILL GET UGLY.''

Karen, Jerry, Cass and Mellie watched on the porch as Fitz and Olivia yelled at each other. Cass went down into the lawn to remove Olivia because she knew what was about to happen next.

''OC, come on you need to go calm down.'' she pulled Olivia away from Fitz afraid he cousin was about to hit him again. She took Olivia upstairs and Fitz stayed in the yard pacing.

''Karen, Jerry go back to sleep. Let your father cool off.'' Mellie said as she pushed the kids back into the house.

Fitz was mad as hell, he and Olivia argued but never like that. He knew she had some built up anger but damn they said some hurtful walked on the porch and grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider threw it against the side of the house. He was so upset with his self he couldn't believe what just happened.

''Cass I need to get out of here, I am not staying here tonight. I am going home.'' Olivia said between huffs. she was so damn mad she could kill somebody. She needed to leave before things became physical.

''Ok OC. I will call huck.'' Cass left to go call Huck to come and get Olivia.

''Liv'' she heard Karen call

''Come in Karen.''

Karen and Jerry walked in, Karen with tears on her face and Jerry fighting back tears of his own.

she pulled both of them into a hug

''Hey, hey no tears. I am so so so sorry you guys had to see that. Me and your dad have some problems we need to work out. I want you guys to know I love you both and no matter what that will not change.''

''Liv, we love you'' Jerry said fighting back tears.

She kissed them both before continuing.

''I love you guys too. But i have to go, before things get out of hand. Sophia will stay until tomorrow evening but i have to go. I can't be in the same place as your father. I want you guys to know that I will never leave you guys. I love you like my own. I won't be coming to Camp David for a while but I will have keys made for you guys so you can come to my house if you want. i have two extra rooms for you guys.'' she said as her own tears fell

''Liv Huck is about five minutes away so get ready'' Cass said as she poked her head in the door

''Thanks.''

''You guys call me whenever no matter the time, do you hear me?'' she said as she kissed them both.

''Come on you two, walk me out.''

''Olivia wait please!'' Fitz called out from the kitchen as he saw her heading for the door. she was already out the door by the time he ran around the island.

''I will be staying but Olivia has decided to go home.'' Cass said blocking ftz from following Olivia outside.

''Cass please let me talk to her.''

''No can do. She wants nothing to do with you, and honestly I don't either.''

Fitz watched as Olivia hugged Jerry and Karen then called Cass over to her and gave her sme bottles and hugged her before she got into the truck and drve away. Fitz fell to his knees and cried, knowing he just lost the love of his life for good.

******WHEW! THAT WAS LOT! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! I HOPE YO GUYS DON'T HATE ME EITHER! LOL BECAUSE THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE A DOOZY. AS ALWAYS LEAVE ME COMMENS AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: sheissoscandalous**

LOVE YOU ALL  
LADY E.****


	6. Chapter 6 Happily Unhappy

**Don't feel like I know you and that's strange**

**Right before my eyes I watched you change**

**Once apart of time I really felt you were mine**

**But lately I'm thinking our love is on the borderline**

**I tell myself things will okay**

**But loving you gets harder everyday - Happily Unhappy Toni Braxton**

**HI GUYS... DO YOU GUYS STILL HATE ME? I KNOW MANY OF YOU WERE UPSET WITH ME BECAUSE OF THE ARGUMENT... BUT IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT.. THEY REALLLLY NEEDED THAT. WELL I HOPE ONCE YOU GUYS READ ON ALL WILL BE FORGIVEN! :) I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE TYPOS! I WAS RUSHING TO GET EVERYTHING OUT OF MY HEAD AND I DID NOT TAKE THE TIME TO FULLY GO OVER IT. AND I'M USING GOOGLE DOX AND IT DOESN'T CAP MY I'S! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS WHETHER GOOD OR BAD, IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! WELL I WILL LET YOU GUYS READ! ALSO S/O TO MY LOVELY MIMI! SHE HELPS ME WITH MY IDEAS! GO READ HER STORIES ''Da Princes and Me's" show her stories some love.**

now read my lovely peaches!  


*****DISCLAIMER; ALL THINGS SCANDAL STILL BELONG TO SHONDA... IM STILL WORKING ON KERRY!*****

December 2013

Fitz has been miserable, he felt he was just going through the motions. he hasn't spoken to Olivia since their argument. He has still been seeing Sophia on his scheduled days. He goes to Liv's house on Wednesdays and from Friday nights to Sunday evenings Sophia spends time with him, Karen, Jerry and sometimes Mellie also with either Cass or one of Liv's team members at Camp David. Whenever he calls Cass picks up the phone, Cass calls for facetime, she always lets him in on Wednesdays. Olivia is either busy or she is not home. He just wants to talk to her. He knows any chance of them having a relationship may be over but he needs Liv. She keeps him sane, she helps him when he is down. She is his air, without her he wouldn't be. Though being her friend will crush him, he would take her anyway he could. He promised himself when he went to her house tomorrow he wasn't leaving until they spoke.

Liv was miserable. Oh how she missed Fitz. But she refused to give in, she has had that bottled up for too long. How does he expect her to just drop her life AGAIN to be with him? To play house like he still isn't married, and still isn't the President? Hell should would love nothing more than to be with him. But not when he thinks she is propety. Not when he thinks just because they share a child and some history that she is supposed to put her life on hold to appease him? She thought that she forgave Fitz for basically calling her his whore, but as soon as he called her a bitch she lost it. She knew he didn't mean it...well not fully anyways. She was being a bitch but she had every right to act bitchy. The man of her dreams, the love of her life ruined her in more ways than could ever be explained. She needed to talk to him and knew tomorrow was his day with Sophia, she would be home and they were going to talk. Even if that means it's the end of them, she was going to talk to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

XxX

Fitz was nervous, he was scared that once he finally spoke to Olivia that she would tell him to go fuck himself and that they were done and she has moved on. He wants liv to be happy even if that means not with him, because he knows that even if she has moved on he still has her pulled up in front of her house and he basically ran up the steps to ring the bell. He was surprised when Olivia answered the door in her sweat suit, he knew she wasn't going out today.

''Hi Fitz, Peachy-poo is with Cass upstairs in my room.'' she said very shyly.

''Okay, liv I was wondering if me and you could talk?'' he asked as he walked inside.

''Yeah, i was going to ask you the same thing, but go hang with Soph, we can talk once she is down for the night.'' she told him in a very soft voice

''Okay. you said she is upstairs?''

''yeah in my room. see you in a few.'' with that liv walked outside on her back porch and go into the part of the house that housed her indoor pool. He watched her take off her sweats to reveal a bathing suit. She dove into the water so smoothly Fitz had to go upstairs before he joined her and did something crazy.

A few hours later with Sophia finally asleep and everyone either had a date or went to do some shopping, everyone except Huck who stayed in his own little house a few feet from the main house. Fitz found her in a lounge chair on the porch, his hands were sweating and his heart racing but he had to talk to her.

''Livvy?''

''Hey, did she go down easy?''

''Of course, i just sang to her.'' he said smiling, oh how he loved his little girl

Olivia smiled slightly ''Good.''

There was a haunting silence for a few minutes until Olivia spoke up

''Fitz. back in February you hurt me bad. You changed something in me. What you said was not only hurtful but it was demeaning. For years I knew I was your mistress but YOU told me otherwise that it was different. That what we had defied all odds. But no Fitz it didn't. What was hurtful about it was, wasn't the mistress part but you called me a whore. I never had sex with you for money. Hell I have never asked you for any money. Never asked you to pay any of my bills, never asked you to buy me a suit, or a purse or some shoes. I was with you because I LOVED YOU. So for you to sit there and make me feel like you picked me up in some sleazy bar was...I can't even describe it-'' she began to cry and it took everything in him not to pull her into his arms and tell her how much he was sorry and how much he loved her. instead he wiped a few of her tears and let her continue ''Fitz I love you, but I need to be happy. I need to be happy. Right now this dance we are doing is draining. I think- No I KNOW you are my soulmate. But for now we need to rebuild our relationship. Be friends, be parents and maybe later re-try.'' the last few words she choked out. She couldn't believe that came out of her mouth but she had no desire to take them back.

''I know Livvy. I want you to be happy. As of now I know I can't do that for you. But I want you to know I NEVER MEANT to belittle what we had. I was so hurt and in such disbelief that you would be involved in Defiance that it shook me down to my core. I wish I could take back all that I said. I wish I could be the man you once loved. But i promise you this I will be him and me and you WILL be together maybe not next year or the year after but we will. I will show you that you are the love of my life, I need you to breathe Liv. Without you food has no taste, the world stops spinning and my heart is off kilter. I NEED YOU LIV. You keep me sane, you make the sun shine, one day i will show you how much I love you. Even if it takes me until my last breath. I love you Olivia. I will be happy for you if you move on, I can't blame you. Just know my heart is yours. YOURS nobody will ever have my heart.'' Fitz let out a huge sigh, he let his head fall as his tears fell. He didn't hear her move but there she was between his legs rubbing his back. Even when she was at her breaking point she found energy to comfort HIM. That is why he loved her.

He couldn't stop himself. He lifted his head and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He pulled her closer and she didn't resist. He lifted her sweat shirt until it exposed her stomach, he kissed all over her stomach and he heard her moan. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped them through his sweater.

''Tell me to stop and I will Liv'' he said through gritted teeth. Her moan made him hard and he needed to be inside her, but if she said no then that would be it.

She looked at him with uncertain eyes and then she kissed him and that was all that he needed. He carried her inside the house never breaking their kiss until they reached Sophia's room. He made sure she was sleep knowing shouldn't wake up for another few hours. He grabbed the baby monitor and went to Liv's room.

He placed her on the bed and undressed her and himself in a new time record. She was so beautiful, he loved looking at her when she was naked. He couldn't help himself, he didn't know where to start, so decided her lips was a good place. He kissed her softly at first then when she fisted his curls he began to kiss her more aggressively and with more passion. She moaned in his mouth and he bit her lip.

''Fitz...Mmmm'' she couldn't make coherent words and she wasn't trying to. This felt too good. She felt his hand go over her stomach and then between her legs and she gasped.

''Sweet baby... oh how I love teasing you.'' he said before he dipped his head between her thighs and began to lick and suck on her. She grabbed his head and he grabbed her hips pulling her further towards his

''AHH!...SHIT... FITZ! Keep going'' she begged him

Once she reached her orgasm Fitz didn't give her time to recover before he completely filled her. Sending her to ecstasy

he pumped inside of her slow and deep. She met him for every thrust, oh how she loved making love to him. He bent to whisper in her ear

''You own me sweet baby. I love you.''

''I love you to! AH...YES!''

''Do you like this?''

''Y..Y..YES''

He felt her body ready to orgasm again, he picked up his pace and held onto her hips.

She screamed his name as she dug her nails into his back, she knew that turned him on so he pumped even faster until they both came in unison.

They just laid there, running their fingers through each other's hair.

''I love you Fitz''

''I love you too sweet baby. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.''

Before she fell asleep she kissed him with a passion Fitz knew as fear. Fear that this may be their last time, he was scared to because he wasn't sure that once she moved on she would come back to him. But he needed Liv as his friend. He would win her back.

They fell asleep in each others arms knowing that this might be their last time in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Leaf Pt 1 (The Finale)

**Any man just wants to be needed  
I can need you all of my life  
And you'll never know until you're all alone  
how it feels to have love on your side  
So you go into the night i will be there  
Your brightest star i'll look you in the eyes  
Follow you home surround with a light you never known  
I will be there  
Lighter than a leaf in your pocket I'll be the air  
And when you smile i will be there  
And when you cry I will be there  
Lighter than a leaf in your pocket I'll be the air - Elle Varner Leaf**

HEY ALL! SO Escape is slowly coming to an end... But on a good note i will continue this story but it will then be called Freedom. i know it doesn't really make sense why i would stop and then continue, but the whole point of this story was for Fitz and Olivia to ''Escape'' from the rough patch they just had. To get everything out in the open to finally be FREE. so i will continue their journey to Freedom, where they will be free in more ways than you may think... how you may ask? well you have to stay tuned.

With that being said i am thinking of making this a two part Finale.. Anywho i hope all who have enjoyed this story continue with me with this trilogy. I love all who review even when you hate me lol. Well i will shutup now. ENJOY MY LOVELY PEACHES

****DISCLAIMER:: STILL NO SCANDAL... AND NO KERRY... BUT I HAVE MY COCONUT WATER.****

December 24 2013

It was Christmas Eve and surprisingly Olivia was happy to go to Camp David and spend Christmas with the Grant family... Even Mellie. Mellie was very supportive of Sophia. She even changed her a few times. Sophia loved Mellie and deep down Olivia knew she was fond of Sophia as well. Harrison and Cass decided to take a trip to the Bahamas, they were dating. Olivia never thought Harrison would date her cousin. Cassandra was very eccentric, and spoke her mind t the most inopportune times but she guessed he found that attractive. She was happy for her cousin and Harrison. Quinn went back home to spend the holidays with her father and Abby decided to go to Europe and travel around until mid January. Olivia had to force Huck to go on a trip he said he wouldn't go far which she guessed he went somewhere in the DMV area.

She was pulling up in the driveway of Camp David and she saw Karen and Jerry rush out of the house. As soon as Olivia shut off her truck Karen swung open the back door and unbuckled Sophia and took her into the house.

''Well hello to you to Karen!'' she yelled at her retreating back. Karen spun around and blushed

''Sorry Liv, I just missed the little munchkin. Plus we talk everyday! You know I love you.'' she smiled at her favorite person besides her father and brother.

''Yeah yeah whatever Karen, be lucky my skin is tough'' she smiled back. Oh how she loved these kids.

''Well you know Ilove you Liv.'' Jerry said as he kissed her cheek and grabbed her bags out of the trunk.

The trio walked up the steps to enter the house to find Fitz reading in the living room and Mellie coming out of the kitchen

''Hi Liv! Wow you are here early.'' Mellie said warmly as she hugged her

''Yeah I had dropped Cass and Harrison off at the airport early so me and my little peach decided to head on over.

''Well we are glad you did.'' Fitz replied as he put the book away, kissed Olivia on the cheek and kissed Sophia who Karen was still holding.

After they all ate dinner and had a surprisingly fun time at dinner, they all huddled into the din to watch a movie. Karen picked ''Twilight'' and Jerry picked ''Inception''

The group decided to watch Jerry's pick instead. As the movie began to play Fitz looked around the din. Mellie was sitting to his left, Karen to his right and Olivia sitting between Karen and Jerry with Sophia in her lap. Fitz so wished that Olivia was next to him with Sophia. He wished she was his wife and this was the norm for them but he knew they had to work their way to get there. After about an hour and a half through the movie Sophia fell asleep and Fitz and Liv got up to put the baby to bed. Mellie watched with eyes no longer filled with envy or jealousy, she watched them with hopeful eyes that when the chance finally came Fitz ended up with Olivia.

''Goodnight Mommy's little princess'' Olivia whispered as she kissed her daughter's soft curls

''Good night sweet girl. Daddy loves you.'' Fitz whispered to his daughter as he rubbed her back.

''Fitz can I talk to you?'' Olivia asked when they exited Sophia's room

''Sure. What's on your mind?''

''I met someone, He is a nice man. It is nothing serious though. He took me to lunch a few times and we had coffee but nothing major. I just wanted to tell you. I like him and I think me and him could be something. His name is Mark Brown. He owns his own Business, he is a marketing firm.'' she looked at him as if she was scared of his reaction

''I am happy you found somebody Liv. It kills me to see you move on but i told you we were going to start over, friends first and if we are meant to be together we will. I love you and i want you to be happy. But if he hurts nothing will stop me from getting him.'' he said his last few words with all seriousness and did not blink.

She smiled at him, he still had her heart but she had to move on for herself and Sophia.

XxX

Christmas day was very fun. Karen received a pair off custom UGG boots and Jerry got the trip to London he has been wanting to take for a few months. Olivia received a necklace from Fitz and Mellie gave her a five hundred dollar shopping spree at her favorite store. Karen and Jerry gave Sophia some baby clothes that had her name on it and some toys. Fitz brought Sophia a bracelet to match Olivia's necklace and Mellie brought Sophia some Shoes.

As the day turned into evening Olivia received a call from Mark. She excused herself from the table and went on the back porch to call.

Fitz watched her as she spoke on the phone with whom he presumed to be Mark. He knew it had to be him because of the way she was smiling. A few minutes later she returned and continued the conversation. Fitz tried very hard to hide his emotions but it was hard.

Olivia knew Fitz was watching her but she wasn't expecting the look of pure hurt and fear in his. Hurt that she was beginning to move on and fear that he may have just lost her. She hurt for him because she was scared to but it was time.

XxX

It was New year's Day and tonight Fitz and Mellie were having a celebration at the White House. He decided to invite Olivia and her date because it would be rude to just invite her. He thought he was prepared to see Olivia holding the arm of another man, but he wasn't. He couldn't stop the tiny bit of jealousy that raced through his body. But he proceeded to talk to Olivia and her date Mark. He walked over to her and Mark to introduce himself.

'hey there Liv. You look great.'' He genuinely meant it

''Hello , you're not looking so bad yourself. I love the tux.'' she smiled at him

''Mr. President it is an honor to be here and I thank you for inviting me.'' Mark said as he joined the pair and set the drinks he picked up from the drink table down to shake his hand.

''No problem Mark, any friend of Olivia's is a friend of mine.'' he tried to make his smile seem genuine but Olivia knew better

''Well I thank you anyways and this is a very nice party''

They had a casual conversation for another few minutes until the part actually started and people began to dance and Fitz had to watch as Mark and Olivia danced. Mark was whispering in Olivia's ear making her smile and blush. He remembered when he was able to do that. As the night progressed Fitz could not handle Mark and Olivia, he thought he was nearly about to kill somebody when he saw Mark kiss Olivia.

''Fitz you have to got to calm down. You are turning very red and soon people will start to follow your eyes and know why.'' Mellie said out the side of her mouth so nobody could hear her.

''I know this is torture but you have to pull it together. One more hour left and then you can go. Just hold on.''

''I am trying Mel but he keeps touching her!'' he grunted out so he wouldn't yell.

''Mellie! Hey I haven't seen you all night!'' Olivia said from behind Fitz and Mellie

''Olivia! Hi, sorry was making my way around the room thanking people and I didn't even see you.''

''It's fine, I know how hard it is to be a hostess. I was just coming to say goodnight to you and the President. Mark and I are going to catch a late movie in Baltimore and then head on up to New York. I just wanted to tell you Fitz that Soph and Cass will still come for the weekend and just call her early Wednesday if you can still make it to be with Sophia. I will be back Thursday.''

''Okay. I will Liv, have a safe trip.'' as he bent to hug her he whispered ''I love you'' in her ear.

''I love you too'' she whispered back. KNowing that she shouldn't but she can't lie and say that she didn't

Fitz watched her walk away in the arms of another man, it took everything not to run after them and take Olivia from Mark.

XxX

1:35 A.M  
The blaring sound that came from the telephone woke fitz out of his sleep. It scared him so it made his heart race. He answered the phone half asleep and half annoyed it whoever was calling.

''FITZ! OH MY GOD FITZ PLEASE!'' Cass was screaming and crying in the phone

''Cass calm down. Breathe what is wrong? Is it Sophia?'' Fitz asked, now his heart was racing

''NO, IT'S LIV! OH MY GOD! FITZ PLEASE! PLEASE! I.. HAVE YOU HEARD?'' She said between her gasps.

''Heard what Cass?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He was now putting on his pants and told Tom to get the car ready

''SHE WAS IN AN ACCIDENT, HER AND MARK, THE POLICE SAID SOMEBODY DIED. THEY AREN'T TELLING ME WHO! FITZ PLEASE! PLEASE!''

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't. Olivia to be alive she had to be. They had a baby, they were going to have a happy ending. No Olivia was alive.

''UMM SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW CASS?''

''Mercy Hospital in downtown Baltimore, Fitz you have to come they won't tell me anything! PLEASE GOD NOT OLIVIA''

''OKAY CASS I AM ON MY WAY.'' they hung up the phone and Fitz told Tom to forget about the cars and to get the Helicopter ready, He wouldn't last in the car waiting.

Fitz arrived to the hospital and heard Cass screaming. He ran to where she was and he found the doctor.

''Doctor please, is Olivia alive?'' Fitz asked fighting back tears, he couldn't bear it if she died.

''Mr. President, Yes she is. Barely. She is in surgery, her injuries were very severe. She has internal bleeding. She was flung out of the car. The driver died on impact, he hit a tree. Police say it was a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the street, he also died. We will do everything we can to keep alive. If you will excuse me I have to get back to surgery. we will give you updates when we can.'' With that the doctor walked off leaving Fitz and Cass nothing left to do but wait and pray Olivia made it out.

*****OKAY SO I WAS CRYING AS I WROTE THE CAR ACCIDENT PART. I AM SO SORRY I HAD TO THIS TO YOU GUYS BUT.. I COULDN'T REALLY THINK OF A WAY TO TRANSITION FROM THIS TO "FREEDOM" AND HAVE THE STORY STILL BE THE WAY IT IS IN MY HEAD. AS YOU GUYS WILL SEE THIS ORDEAL WILL CHANGE BOTH OLIVIA AND FIT. WHEN I THOUGHT OF CONTINUING I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING THAT COULD CHANGE THEM THE WAY THIS WILL. SO BEFORE YOU GUYS CHASE ME WITH FIRE STICKS AND PITCHFORKS WAIT UNTIL FREEDOM. I HOPE I WILL BE FORGIVEN, JUST REMEMBER OLITZ IS ENDGAME. AND THIS IS PART 1 OF THE FINALE OF ''ESCAPE'' I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE, I PROMISE MUSHY STUFF WILL HAPPEN IN FREEDOM. LEAVE ME REVIEWS.. I CAN TAKE THE HEAT:)***  
LADY E.**


	8. Chapter 8 Disappear (The FINALE)

**If I begged and if I cried**

**Would it change the sky tonight?**

**Would it give me some light?**

**Should I wait for you to call?**

**Is there any hope at all?**

**Are you drifting by...**

**When I think about it**

**I know that I was never there or even cared**

**The more I think about it**

**The less that I was able to share with you**

**I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you**

**You're nearly here**

**And then you disappear- Beyonce Disaeppear**

HI GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS, SCHOOL AND WORK AND A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK HAS FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO ME! BUT THIS IS THE END! OF ESCAPE ANYWAYS! FREEEDOM I WILL START THIS WEEKEND AND MOST LIKELY UPLOAD TUESDAY! I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET THIS KIND OF RESPONSE LET ALONE FOLLOWERS AND I GOT TO MEET MY LOVELY MIMI! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR STICKING IT OUT WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE, I HOPE YOU GUYS READ FREEDOM AND THEN READ THE LAST PART OF THIS TRILOGY WHICH I HAVE YET TO TITLE. THIS FINALE IS.. WELL I THINK SAD. I TEARED UP WHEN THE IDEA CAME TO ME, AND IT WILL BE LONG! WELL I AM GOING TO SHUT UP NOW. ENJOY MY LOVELY PEACHES!

-E.

''… _we had to put her in a medically induced coma to let her brain heal… the chances of her waking up out of this coma is 50/50… prepare yourself Mr. President…''_

He couldn't believe it. Not his Livvy, no. She has to wake up. It has been a week since her accident and she has still been in her coma. He can't raise Sophia on his own, he needs Olivia. Not only for their daughter but for his sanity. The love of his life was connected to what seemed like a million tubes and he can't bear it. He doesn't know how many times he has prayed for her to just wake up, or for him to wake up out of this sick, sick dream. He can't run a country when the love of his life is slowly slipping from him. Her brain activity has decreased and he doesn't know how much longer she has left before she is considered brain dead. He can't go through with life without Olivia.

''Fitz…Fitz! Come on you have to eat.'' Mellie Said as she walked into the Oval.

''I'm not hungry. I just need to see Soph. Where is she?'' he asked, not looking at the tray of food Mellie has set on his desk. Fitz can't even remember the last time he had a square meal. It might have been at the party before Olivia's accident, he can't remember.

''Fitz… Goddamnit eat! Olivia would not want you slowly killing yourself to! Sophia needs you to be strong and healthy. So just eat! Please.'' She said with tears in her eyes

As weird as her and Olivia's relationship has been she has always had a soft spot for her. She liked Olvia but circumstances made it kind of hard.

''Okay Mellie.'' He sounded so defeated, but he was eating.

''Cass will be here in about 20 minutes, she told me Huck and Quinn will sit with Olivia for the first shift. Abby went to the airport to get Stephen and they will sit the second. Cass and Harrison will take the third shift so you and the kids can stay with her until whenever.''

''Are you coming to?''

His question caught her off guard; she hasn't been to see Olivia yet.

''Umm if you want me to, then I will.''

''That's fine. I will come get you when we are ready.''

With that she left the Oval to allow him time to eat and prepare to be with Sophia.

XxX

_Where am I? What is this place? Where is Fitz and Sophia?_

''Hello? Can anybody hear me?''

''HI OC.''

Olivia turned around to the sound of her Mother's voice.

''Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?'' Olivia couldn't believe it she hasn't seen her parents since a few days before their death.

''Yes pumpkin, it is us.'' Her father said in his deep baritone voice

She ran and hugged them, her mother still smelled like citrus and a scent she could never put her finger on. While her father still smelled like his cologne that has always worn.

''How are you pumpkin? You flew out of that car pretty hard.'' Her mother said as she touched her daughter's head

''I'm okay mommy, where am I?'' Olivia asked. Finally realizing this can't be real. She knew her parents were dead so that could only mean… ''Am I dead? Oh God.. No I can't be…''

''No OC you are not dead. You are in the transition period. This is where everyone comes before they cross over, but you are here because you need to ask me something. I would have visited you in your dreams but your sleep pattern is so screwed up I can never visit you. OC, ask me what you need to ask me.

''Hey liv it's Huck and Quinn we are staying for a while so if you decide to visit your presence is welcome.''

Olivia recognized Quinn's voice

''_I can hear them.'' Olivia smiled as she felt Huck lean over and kiss her cheek. Oh how she missed Huck._

''Will I get to wake up mommy?'' Olivia asked with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave just yet. She needed to raise her daughter.

''What do you have to ask us OC?'' Her father said as they sat at a table Olivia didn't even notice when the scenery changed.

_''I have a lot of questions.''_

''You know the big question. We have heard you ask us time and time again.'' Her mother said as she sat patiently sipping her tea.

''Where is this stuff coming from?''

''Don't change the subject Olivia. Ask so we can send you on back.''

''OK. I want to know are you and daddy disappointed in me? Because I am having an affair with Fitz. Do you guys like him? Are you mad at me? Do you hate him? Do you hate me? Do you guys accept my daughter?''

_Her father chuckled. ''Slow down OC. We aren't mad at you. Disappointed on how you handled your feelings for Fitzgerald… Somewhat. We know you love him and he loves you just as much… if not more. We love little Sophia. She looks just like you at that age. She has your smile and your very stubborn ways. We want you to be happy OC, He makes you happy but you also need to look at the situation differently because of Soph. These games he plays needs to stop. If he can't be with you full time he does not need to be with you part time.'' Her father looked at Sophia Olivia's mother to say what she needed to say._

''OC I am honored you named your baby girl after me. I love her just as much as I love you. She is a little cutie and we bond on a daily basis. Her hair is so soft Livvy. I know you love that man but like your father said if he can't be in your life full time no need to hire him part time. Let him be a father to Sophia but if he can't commit to you then there is no need to drag Sophia through something that could have been avoided..''

''How do you know how soft her hair is mommy?'' Olivia asked

''I do come and visit her you know? She sleeps regularly and when you put her down and she wakes up sometimes I am there and I touch her. She knows I am there because all she does is smile. I am always with you and her. Who do you think stopped you from hitting that sidewalk so hard when you flew out the car? Yep that was me.''

Olivia was so overwhelmed. She needed to hear this from her parents. She missed them dearly.

''God… Please give Olivia back to me. I… I can't function without her. I know we haven't talked in a long, long time but I need this. She can't go just yet, I can't… Please God.'' Fitz said aloud to nobody in particular he arrived an hour early to prepare himself to comfort Karen and jerry and Mellie when they arrived.

Olivia felt Fitz get into bed with her, and when she turned to look at her parents behind them clouds began to open and she saw Fitz in bed with her.

''Livvy, baby please wake up. I was going to wait until you were better to tell you, but I am not sure if you will so I am divorcing Mellie. She has already signed the papers and we are preparing to announce it soon. Also I am resigning. I don't want to be president anymore if you aren't my first lady. I just want to be with you. So I need you to wake up so I can tell you again and we can talk. So damnit Olivia wake up.'' He said as tears feel from his face. Olivia felt the wetness on her cheek and whipped it with her sleeve.

_''It is time baby girl, go back to that man before he has a heartache. We love you OC and we will see you when we see you. I will visit soon enough and if you start sleeping right I may pop up in a dream or two with your daddy over here. We have to go back but I have to tell you something. I need to you to listen to me Olivia, this is not a game. One, I need you tu=o buy a gun when you get better. I can't tell you why but please buy a gun baby. Two when he asks you to marry him, say no the first time. Make him sweat, don't ask me why either just do it. We have to go baby, come here.'' Her mother and father held out their arms to embrace their daughter and let the tears fall for a few minutes. When a light appeared behind her parents she knew it was time to go. She felt warmth on her back and turned around to see Fitz' face like he was lying next to her._

''Go on OC, he needs you.'' He father said from behind her.

'I love you mommy, daddy.''

''We love you to OC.''

With that Olivia ran towards Fitz and the closer she got the more she felt the warmth of the light. She ran for what seemed like forever until she felt him lying next to her.

Fitz needed to pull himself together; Karen and Jerry were due with Mellie in about half an hour. He just needed to lay next to Olivia for a few more minutes. He closed his eyes continuing to pray when he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and almost fell out of the bed. He closed his eyes again and opened them not really believing what he is seeing.

''Livvy, please tell me I am not dreaming.''

''You are not dreaming.'' She said a little croak in her voice since she hasn't spoken in a week.

''You're awake…Olivia you're awake!''

''Yes I am. Yes I am. I love you Fitz.''

''I love you too Livvy.''

he kissed her for what seemed like eternity until he had to get the doctors to inform them about Olivia being awake. They went into the room to check on her and do some tests.

Fitz looked up at the ceiling smiled and silently thanked God for bringing his soul mate back.

**WHEW! POPPED A MOLLY I'M SWEATING! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER TO WRITE… EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT IN LIKE 20 MINUTES. ANYWHO THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. STAY TUNED FOR THE CONTINUATION "FREEDOM'' I SHOULD BE UPLOADING HOPEFULLY BY TUESDAY WEDNESDAY AT THE LATEST. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVE PEACHES! HI MIMI!**

-E.


End file.
